Une alliée inattendue
by celyana
Summary: C'est l'anniversaire de Ginny au Terrier. La jeune fille fête ses 18 ans et évoque ses projets d'avenir qui ne plaisent pas à tout le monde... .


_Disclaimer_ : Tout est à JK Rowling

**Une alliée inattendue**

Le repas était interminable. C'était le 11 août, le jour du dix-huitième anniversaire de la dernière des Weasley, et pour l'occasion, Molly avait décidé d'organiser un repas réunissant toute la famille pour célébrer l'événement.

Toute la famille, cela incluait bien évidemment Harry, Hermione, Andromeda qui avait amené avec elle le petit Teddy, mais aussi la Grand Tante Muriel.

Molly, comme pour chaque anniversaire d'un de ses enfants, l'avait invité par simple politesse, tout en pensant que comme chaque année, la vieille femme allait décliner l'invitation. Mais contre toute attente, sa réponse apportée par hibou fut positive.

Depuis son arrivée, elle ne perdait pas une occasion pour critiquer tout ce qu'elle voyait, mangeait ou entendait :

- « Mais cette viande est bien trop cuite! Enfin Molly, tu es sûre que tu ne l'aurais pas oublié et laissé cuire bien plus longtemps que nécessaire? »

- « Par Merlin, que tu es grossier Ronald! Tu pourrais essayer de bien te tenir à table! Au moins devant ta fiancée... »

- « Mais qu'est ce que c'est que cette robe que la petite française porte? C'est bien trop court et décolleté... Ah les jeunes d'aujourd'hui, ils nous feront tout voir... »

Tout le monde, exaspéré par le comportement de Muriel, tentait vainement d'ignorer ces remarques méprisantes.

Lorsque la tante d'Arthur se rendit compte que personne ne tenait compte de ses remarques, elle décida de faire la conversation à Ginny. Lorsque la jeune fille la vit s'approcher d'elle et s'asseoir sur la chaise d'en face, elle comprit que tous ses espoirs d'éviter les questions et les remarques désagréables de sa grand tante venaient de s'envoler :

- « Alors Ginevra, ces études? Ça se passe comment? »

- « Eh bien, je viens tout juste de finir à Poudlard, Tante Muriel »

- « Je le sais bien, je ne suis pas sénile non plus, je me doute que tu ne vas pas rester à Poudlard éternellement... Je te demandais ce que tu avais prévu pour la suite? Tu ne vas pas te contenter de tes ASPIC tout de même! » s'impatienta Muriel.

Ginny gênée, remua sur sa chaise et se demanda si elle allait réellement expliquer ses projets d'avenir à l'acariâtre Tante Muriel. Après tout, sa réaction ne pouvait pas être pire que celle de sa mère, lorsque Ginny lui avait fait part la veille de ses intentions.

- « Eh bien... » commença la jeune fille, avant de s'arrêter en voyant le regard désapprobateur de sa mère se poser sur elle.

- « Oui? Mais vas-y Ginevra, explique moi je ne vais pas attendre indéfiniment ta réponse enfin... » soupira Muriel

- « J'ai été contactée pour faire partie de l'équipe de réserve des Harpies de Holyhead. L'entraîneur m'a vu jouer et m'a dit qu'il recherchait des joueuses de mon genre pour l'équipe. » avoua Ginny.

- « Tu veux faire du Quidditch? » s'étonna la vieille femme.

- « Oui, enfin Ginny rêverait de faire ça mais ce n'est pas dit du tout qu'elle y aille. Après tout, elle sait bien que peu de gens arrivent à vivre en étant joueur de Quidditch, beaucoup restent dans l'équipe de réserve et n'arrivent jamais à percer. » annonça précipitamment Molly

- « Mais Maman, c'est ce que j'aime et si j'ai la possibilité d'en faire mon métier je ne m'en priverai pas... » s'indigna la jeune rouquine.

- « Enfin Ginny, nous avons déjà eu cette conversation et ... »

- « Et pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne pourrait pas faire du Quidditch si elle aime ça? »

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers la Tante Muriel qui venait de prononcer ces mots.

Molly était estomaquée, elle, qui s'attendait à ce que la grand tante se mette à critiquer sa fille pour ce choix assez inattendu, fut prise au dépourvu :

- « Mais enfin ce n'est pas ce qu'on peut appeler un métier sûr et c'est dangereux et ... »

- « Et alors, Auror aussi c'est dangereux. Si c'est ce qu'elle veut faire. C'est à elle de décider Molly. C'est de son avenir dont il s'agit. »

- « Oui mais... »

- « Ah pourquoi est-ce que les parents se sentent toujours obligés d'intervenir dans les choix d'avenir de leurs enfants? »

Muriel se tourna directement vers Ginny qui la regardait bouche bée :

- « A ton âge, mon rêve était de devenir actrice au Magic hall de Broadway. Mes parents ont fait tout ce qui était en leur pouvoir pour que je renonce à cette « idée folle » comme ils disaient. J'ai fini par céder et je l'ai longtemps regretté crois moi...Alors je n'ai qu'une chose à te dire : fonce ma fille, si ton rêve est de voler sur un bout de bois, ce qui est je dois l'admettre assez bizarre, réalise le et n'ai aucun regret! »

- « Je … d'accord Tante Muriel, merci » balbutia Ginny, aussi surprise que le reste de la famille.

Si la jeune fille avait du choisir parmi toutes les personnes attablées quelqu'un qui aurait été susceptible de la défendre face à sa mère, elle n'aurait certainement pas choisi la grand tante Muriel. Loin de là même...

- « Eh bien, on aura tout vu ici! » marmonna Ron quand l'effet de surprise fut levé et que les conversations reprirent.

- « Ne parle pas la bouche pleine Ronald, tes parents ne t'ont rien appris? » gronda Muriel sous le regard amusé et reconnaissant de Ginny.


End file.
